1981
attacks the Potters in their home in Godric's Hollow, 31 October]] The following events occurred in the year 1981: Events Unknown date *The eighty-third Wizarding Schools Potions Championship is held. *Severus Snape is appointed Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. October *30 October: **Delphi Riddle, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy arrive back in time from 24 November, 1994 from the future of the fourth revised timeline, on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Delphi destroys the Time Turner and runs away. **At a nearby station, Albus finds a train timetable and discovers the date. He works out that Delphi intends to find her father ahead of his murder of James and Lily Potter the next day, and they should head to Godric's Hollow to stop her. *31 October: **Albus Potter works out that two months prior in his life, on 31 August, 2020, when he and his father argued, Harry's blanket hit the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Love Potion. He and Scorpius steal from Bathilda Bagshot's home to write a message on the blanket, as it is at this moment in time, that will burn away when it hits the love potion in 2020. As Hallowe'en is approaching in their time, Albus knows his father will go to the blanket as usual, and see the message at the right time. **Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy arrive back in time from 2020 of the future fourth revised timeline. They find Albus and Scorpius, and go to the nearby Parish Church of St. Clementine to stop Delphi. **Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco transfigure Harry to look like Lord Voldemort, so as to trick Delphi when she comes and lure her into the church. They defeat her, and reluctantly know they have to stay away and let Lord Voldemort kill Harry's parents. Harry waits to watch before they return, as the Malfoy Time Turner has no time limit. ** Lord Voldemort kills James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant Harry Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and Harry to gain a lightning-shaped scar and become a Horcrux. **The Potters, Granger-Weasleys and Malfoys return safely, having not created a diverging timeline, with Delphi their captive, to 2020. ** The First Wizarding War ends. ** Horace Slughorn's fish dies. November * 1 November (Tuesday): - "When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. ** Sirius Black is arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. In reality, Pettigrew killed the Muggles, faked his own death and went into hiding. Black is sentenced to Azkaban, without a trial. ** Vernon and Petunia Dursley (née Evans) reluctantly become Harry James Potter's guardians when he is brought to 4 Privet Drive by Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagall. ** The Ministry begin their hunt to bring the Death Eaters to justice. *November: Horace Slughorn retires from his post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. December *December: Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr are arrested for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. The Longbottoms are committed to St Mungo's and their infant son Neville is taken into the care of his paternal grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Births * 13 February: Luna Lovegood to Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood.I never get fed up with readers' questions! Luna's birthday is the 13th February. posted by JKR on Twitter on 17 July 2015 * 11 August: Ginevra Weasley to Arthur and Molly Weasley.Pottermore - Ginny Weasley * Colin Creevey to Muggle parents Mr and Mrs Creevey * Zacharias Smith (uncertain)It is never stated what year Smith is in, but the fact that he was still attending Hogwarts for the 1997–1998 school year means that he could not have been above Harry Potter. Smith fleeing from the Battle of Hogwarts also suggests that he was probably not under-age at the time, since under-age wizards and witches were instructed to leave. However, Smith's fleeing could simply be indicative of his fear at the time, and some under-age students did participate in the battle, such as Colin Creevey. Deaths * Edgar Bones, his wife, and their children * Dorcas Meadowes * Caradoc Dearborn * Fabian and Gideon Prewett * Adalbert Waffling * Benjy Fenwick * July: Marlene McKinnon and her familyIn Lily's letter to Sirius in Deathly Hallows you can work out that the McKinnons died around about July or early August in 1981 and as we know that Marlene McKinnon and her family died two weeks after the photo of the Order was taken, all the rest of the members of the Order who died (or disappeared) must have died some time inbetween July and October 31st in 1981. * 31 October: James and Lily Potter, Francis the fish. * 1 November: Twelve Muggles Behind the scenes * 4 July: Actor Paul Davies, who played a Death Eater in , and in , is born.Paul Davies at the Internet Movie Database * 25 September: Actor Matt Truman, who played a Ministry of Magic Worker in , is born. See also * Dating conventions External links * Notes and references it:1981 pl:1981 pt:1981 ru:1981 год fi:1981 nl:1981 Category:Years